Health Relevance Alleviating the burden of neurological and psychiatric disorders will require a cohort of investigators who can use computational and theoretical tools to understand brain function in health and disease. This program will train undergraduates and graduate students to use quantitative modeling methods and statistics to reveal features of brain function and disease not possible without these quantitative approaches.